fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kama
|previous affiliation= |occupation= Executioner Leader of the Garou Knights |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Double Scythes |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut=Episode 180 |japanese voice= |english voice=Wyn Delano |image gallery=yes }} Kama (カマ Kama) is the leader of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 Appearance Kama is an average-sized man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle, forming a long Widow's Peak on his forehead. Befitting his strict, orderly nature, he has sharp eyes with black lines encircling each of them, overlooked by pencil-thin eyebrows. He also has a cleft chin. He is seen wearing a metal mask which covers his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. As a knight, he wears an armor completed with metal gloves that has pointed horns located at each of the elbows. Below, he wears dark pants and black stripes boots in which covered by four pieces of cloth decorated with Fiore's symbol which is being held by a black sash. On top of that, he dons a black hooded cape. In order for him to be capable of handling his Double Scythes at all times, he wears on his back, a bag designed with a skull face and four blades protruding from all four cardinal directions. His two scythes somewhat forms two arms that is in a facing palm position. Each scythe has large blades and horns at the edges. Personality Kama displays his great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fiore and is willing to kill its criminals sent to Abyss Palace and tells them, particularly Natsu to repent for his sins before executing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 5 He also shows concern of his comrades' safety as he tried to use his Double Scythes in an attempt to lift the sinking Cosmos and Kamika out of the shadows, before falling in to it as well.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 190 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail Rescue Team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, Kama surrounds them with his fellow executors. As his team attacks the Fairy Tail Mages, Kama simply watches until everyone ends up separated because of the explosion that occurred when Grow Flow was destroyed. Kama ends up with Natsu Dragneel who he proceeds to fight saying that he will execute him for his sins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-17 Unleashing his scythes, Kama immediately attacks Natsu with fast slashes aiming for his neck, Natsu then quickly dodges them and when he finds an opening, grabs one of Kama's scythes and destroys it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 19 Kama is surprised and is eventually disarmed by Natsu making him defenseless. Natsu continually punches Kama with no chances of a counterattack. With his back to the wall, Kama questions Natsu whether he understands that his actions will subject him as an enemy of the Kingdom Of Fiore but a furious Natsu finishes him stating that for the sake of his friends and family he is willed to view anyone his enemy. Natsu lands a flaming punch on him as Kama bursts through the wall ending in with the same place where his other fellow executioners lie unconscious around him, defeated. Natsu asks Kama where the exit is located otherwise he will be the one who will "execute" him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 14-20 A while later, Kama and the rest of his partners manage to recover from their battle, and together head out to continue their mission and locate Natsu and his group. Finding the Fairy Tail Mages battling the Royal Army whilst trying to escape Mercurius in the underground passages of the castle, Kama approaches Natsu, stating that whilst he understands Natsu's philosophies, he wants his own to be understood too. Out-rightly stating that he will never let sinners escape the kingdom, Kama is met with Natsu's angry response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 15-16 With the battle looking in favor of the Kingdom of Fiore, Kama tells Natsu and his friends to surrender. However this advantage is short lived as the shadow under Uosuke begins to grow. The shadow then consumes the Royal Army and Garou Knights in the blind confusion of the moment, leaving only the Fairy Tail Mages in the tunnels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-8 After the Dragon crisis is dealt with and left in the past, the King organizes a ball at the palace, for all the Mages who helped hold off the Dragons to enjoy. Kama, along with his team's members, appears to be alive and well, as when Natsu appears wearing the King's attire and crown, Arcadios orders them to stop him. However, Kama tells Arcadios that they are no match for Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 24 Some time later after the ball, Kama, Neppa, and Uosuke bond with Cana Alberona and Bacchus Groh, drinking together at Bar Sun.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 200 Avatar arc Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Expert Scythe Specialist: While described as possessing a form of Magic thought for killing efficiently,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 3 Kama has only been shown employing his two scythes during his battle with Natsu Dragneel, demonstrating remarkable ability in swinging them despite their massive size, and, true to his beliefs, aiming for his foe's neck with great accuracy despite the sheer speed of his slashes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 4-5 Kama was also able to match with Panther Lily, a veteran swordsman in armed combat.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 188 *'Guillotine Justice': First, Kama aims the scythes' hands towards his target, after which it emits a circular, concentrated Magic Power in its palms which then marks the target with hand prints on various areas of their body. After Kama's target has been branded, he raises his right hand, causing the Double Scythes's hands to meet and merge into one larger, double-bladed scythe that acts as a propeller; following the marks caused by the branding process, the scythes will not stop until the execution is carried out. Enhanced Strength: Kama has displayed a high degree of physical strength, being capable of effortlessly swinging around each of his large scythes with a single hand. The attacks he performs with these very same weapons are shown to be powerful enough to cut solid stone, slicing cleanly through pillars and walls without losing their momentum. Enhanced Durability: Kama appears to be considerably durable, being struck by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and sent crashing through a stone wall (which was reduced to pieces in the process) only to emerge seemingly unscathed afterwards, merely displaying shock at his opponent's will to make an enemy of the Kingdom. He was also the only member of his group to remain awake after his defeat, which had him sent crashing through yet another stone wall. : He has also been shown to have great alcohol tolerance, being on par with Bacchus and Cana. Both of whom are known to have immense levels of alcohol tolerance. Equipment Double Scythes: Kama carries around two identical scythes with peculiar hand-like extensions from the opposite side of the blade. He carries these on his back with the handles crossed and are deadly in their own right. In the anime, these weapons also possess magical abilities, being used to mark a target with purple handprints and allowing the scythes to follow them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 182 *'Nullification Magic': Kama's left scythe is capable of negating Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 183 Trivia * In the anime, his name remained unknown, however, Mirajane provided a name for him, Kama, to which Lucy referred to as a term meaning "sickle".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 184 * Kama states that he heard of Panther Lily's former status as a soldier of Edolas while locking weapons against each other. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Life is short, repent for your sins."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 2 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"I aim for the necks of sinners."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 5 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist